Un abîme pour deux
by Nelja
Summary: Où Daedalus apprend des choses dérangeantes sur le système de reproduction des anciens humains, et partage son trouble avec quelqu'un qu'il veut déjà perdre. RaulDaedalus, PWP mais qui s'arrête avant les détails.


_Tout appartient au studio Manglobe. Vagues spoilers sur toute la série. Avertissements pour relations malsaines._

* * *

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demande Daedalus.

Ce n'est pas le ton d'ennui méprisant qu'il offre d'habitude à Raul sans lui accorder un coup d'oeil. Non, il a fait pivoter sa chaise à roulettes et le regarde en face, son sourire moqueur, entendu.

Il a des idées à ce sujet. Elles peuvent être fausses et ne sont certainement pas saines, mais qu'est-ce qui est vrai ou sain, à présent ?

Raul va-t-il fuir ou va-t-il l'affronter ? Aura-t-il l'audace de lui mentir ouvertement et de prétendre qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'avancée de ses recherches ?

"Je viens vous surveiller, bien entendu." répond gracieusement le Directeur Général. "Il est hors de question que vous fassiez une bêtise sans que je le sache."

Ainsi, si Raul Creed est prévenu, les bêtises sont une option. Est-ce surprenant ? Cela définit bien tout ce qu'ils ont jamais fait ensemble. Mais ils savent tous deux que personne ne peut empêcher Daedalus de faire ce qu'il veut. La vraie raison est autre. Et Raul n'est certainement pas ici par ennui - il ne manque pas de travail en cette ère d'apocalypse.

"En bref, vous ne pouvez vous passer de ma compagnie." ricane Daedalus. "Vous êtes incroyablement seul." Encore plus que moi, laisse-t-il entendre. Cela pourrait être faux. Mais peut-être pas.

Le visage de Raul reste impassible. Oh, il en faut plus pour le troubler. Mais Daedalus y parvient souvent. La plupart de leurs discussions se terminent quand le Directeur Général, vivement contrarié, préfère partir retrouver ses tâches quotidiennes, ou, encore mieux, quand il devient physiquement violent. Dans son délire de puissance, son besoin de le faire taire, Raul a-t-il conscience de combien ces moments sont embarrassants pour lui, et curieusement intimes ? Malgré les meurtrissures, Daedalus ne se sentirait pas plus fier et dédaigneux s'il surprenait le Directeur Général en train de pleurer sur lui.

Et maintenant, le troubler est peut-être ce dont il a besoin.

"Venez," dit Daedalus d'un ton plus engageant qu'à son ordinaire. "Asseyez-vous. J'ai découvert quelques détails sur nos précurseurs que même vous pouvez comprendre."

Raul Creed est parfaitement conscient qu'il y a là un piège, mais il choisit d'y tomber quand même.

Ce sont des documents surprenants, qui laissent entendre que les humains, autrefois, en-dehors des villes, obtenaient des descendants grâce à un pur processus biologique, à l'intérieur d'un organe supplémentaire situé dans le ventre des femmes. Le processus, quoique dangereux et douloureux, était alors encadré, contrôlé, à tel point qu'il semblait normal.

Mais il est plus troublant d'apprendre que la fonction biologique qui sert pour la fécondation est exactement la même que l'acte dont certains étrangers dérivent des plaisirs vils, souvent avec des Auto-reivs. Et pourtant, à une époque, c'était considéré comme un acte noble, même en dehors de la reproduction. Ce n'était pas qu'une marque de pouvoir et une recherche de plaisir - même si ces aspects ont toujours existé - mais aussi comme un désir simple et naturel, voire une fuite dans l'absolu, ou même une preuve d'amour.

Daedalus observe le visage de Raul alors qu'il découvre ces usages du passé, et y cherche un reflet du désarroi qu'il a éprouvé. Non, pense-t-il, les traits de Raul Creed ne reflètent jamais rien du désordre de son esprit, ou de son coeur s'il en a un. Et Daedalus lui-même n'a éprouvé que de l'intérêt et un vague dégoût quand il en a pris connaissance pour la première fois. C'est ensuite qu'il a senti le poids de la corruption, quand il s'est mis à penser à Re-l en des termes charnels et abjects. Il peut maîtriser, avec peine, son esprit éveillé, mais pas ses rêves.

La connaissance peut être une chute. Parfois, Daedalus se laisse aller au désespoir et se demande s'il arrive qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Daedalus se penche sur l'épaule du directeur général quand il le voit faire une grimace, découvre une illustration détaillée. Lui aussi l'avait trouvée dérangeante la première fois, même si maintenant elle le choque moins que ce qui a fait son nid dans sa tête.

"Quand on pense qu'en d'autres temps, ce serait arrivé entre vous et votre femme..."

Il appuie sa main sur l'épaule de Raul. Même ce contact lui semble, dans ce contexte, obscène.

"Je la respectais !" s'exclame Raul, choqué.

"Vraiment ?" Daedalus s'adosse maintenant à la table, peut fixer le Directeur Général, mais il ne le touche plus et sa main a cessé de le brûler comme un acide. "A quoi ressemble votre respect ? Me respectez-vous, moi ?"

"Que suggérez-vous ?" Raul, furieux, se lève d'un bond. Il a compris ; et il s'écoeure lui-même pour avoir compris. Daedalus connaît bien ce sentiment. Mais comme il manque de lucidité ou d'honnêteté, il va prétendre que cette colère n'est pas dirigée contre lui-même.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demande encore une fois Daedalus, avec un petit sourire provocateur. "Le savez-vous seulement ?"

Il pense connaître la réponse à cette question. Raul Creed vient ici pour être lui-même. Pour être un humain, plus que son rôle dans la Cité, et Daedalus n'est pas certain de ses propres sentiments à ce sujet. Lui-même était le protecteur de Re-l et aurait voulu n'être jamais rien d'autre. Avoir perdu une partie de cela est une douleur. Mais s'il avait le rôle de Directeur Général, certainement il voudrait le fuir.

Raul Creed est-il à ce point seul, depuis la disparition de sa fille, la mort de sa femme et de son fils, pour trouver sa seule auprès de la seule personne qui le connaît, qui le méprise autant ?

"Je le sais." répond Raul. Lui aussi regarde Daedalus en face, intensément. "Je suis ici pour faire semblant, pour nous faire croire que vous êtes à moi."

Il se lève et s'approche de Daedalus. Il ne le touche pas encore, mais Daedalus crispe ses mains sur la table derrière lui ; le corps incliné vers lui empêche toute fuite. Son coeur bat plus vite que le Directeur Général le mérite.

Bien sûr, Raul est un homme d'action, pas un homme d'idées comme lui. Il voulait le faire tomber avec lui, et il pense y avoir réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Mais même cela, ils ne peuvent pas le faire pareillement, le faire ensemble.

Comment Daedalus s'est-il si bien trompé lui-même ? Bien entendu, c'est ce qu'il désirait depuis le début. Il se rappelle ses réactions la première fois que Raul l'a plaqué contre le verre glacé, et c'était si proche, la même appréhension excitante et sordide que dans ses rêves orduriers. Qu'il le fasse maintenant, vite, et peut-être que cela sera affreux, peut-être que cela sera physiquement plaisant, mais dans tous les cas Daedalus pourra se débarrasser de ses pulsions avec quelqu'un qu'il se soucie peu de dégrader plus encore, et cela deviendra cela pour lui, et il sera libéré, ensuite.

Il recule, pourtant, mais ce n'est pas exprès, ou alors peut-être est-ce pour le spectacle. Il attend que Raul le plaque sur cette table, violemment.

Mais le Directeur Général, à la place, lui caresse la joue.

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?" demande Daedalus, sans se contrôler, réalisant seulement quelle boule de nerfs il était.

"Parce que," répond Raul, "j'ai été saisi d'une envie de faire ce dont on s'étonnerait, ce qui choquerait."

Bien sûr cela s'applique à toute leur situation. Cela s'applique aussi à sa douceur, à sa main qui descend dans son cou. Daedalus frissonne, sous l'effet d'un sentiment pour lequel il n'a aucun nom, aucune classification, et cela l'effraie.

"Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu le temps d'assimiler, mais il faudrait enlever nos vêtements." dit-il, les dents serrées. Il se demande combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que deux humains se ont livrés à cette indignité, ici, à Romdo. Il doute qu'ils aient eu des instructions si précises.

"Je suis nouveau à cette discipline." répond le Directeur Général, les lèvres si près de son oreille, si près de sa joue.

"C'est absurde." dit Daedalus. Ce qui est absurde est la façon dont sa chair se réveille sous le frisson de l'interdit. Il l'avait envisagé, mais plus tard, mais pas à ce point. "Etes-vous certain que vous voulez cela ? Un tabou ! Maintenant, ici, avec moi ?"

"Vous êtes mon complice dans la révolte et dans le crime, et vous êtes un génie, et vous êtes exaspérant." répond Raul avec une flamme qui est la même que celle de sa colère, mais qui semble ne pas brûler contre lui, cette fois. "Personne d'autre."

La formule est bonne. C'est ce que pense Daedalus aussi. Il ne le veut pas lui, pas forcément, avec son air supérieur, ses mains fortes, sa position et son pouvoir, sa lucidité qui est un début d'intelligence ; c'est juste qu'il ne voudrait faire cela avec personne d'autre. C'est un enfer dans lequel ils se rendent, et quel intérêt d'y faire tomber avec lui quelqu'un qui ne serait pas capable de même le réaliser ?

"Vous devrez être plus insistant, Directeur Général. Sinon, je pourrais aussi bien m'en aller." dit-il. Il est sérieux. Son corps veut cela, mais il peut être contrôlé et il est hors de question qu'il puisse apparaître comme le seul responsable. Si Raul est incapable d'être agressif et de prendre, alors...

Mais bien sûr, il le fera. Bien sûr, il le fait. Ses mains, déjà, ont pris entière possession du corps chétif de Daedalus, qui soupire de satisfaction, et d'anticipation.

Que Raul se vautre dans la souillure de Daedalus, qu'il lui en prenne la moitié, qu'il la lui prenne toute.

Et quoi qu'il puisse lui laisser en échange, cela ne pourra pas être pire.


End file.
